2019 Atlantic hurricane season (DustLP)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was the second-most active hurricane season on record, surpassing the 1933 season and only behind of the 2005 hurricane season. It was also the first season to use the Greek alphabet since 2005. The season produced 22 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes. The season officially lasted from June 1 to November 30, 2019. The first storm of the season, Tropical Storm Andrea formed before the official start of the season. Remnants of Andrea formed into an extremely rare subtropical storm in Lake Huron. Hurricane Chantal caaused major damage in Mexico while making landfall as a Category 1 hurricane. Hurricane Dorian affected the east coast while Hurricane Fernand struck Florida and caused many deaths and $8.8 billion in damage. The strongest storm of the year was Hurricane Jerry, which also became the largest Atlantic hurricane on record, surpassing Hurricane Sandy of 2012. Tropical Storms Lorenzo, Melissa, and Nestor brought heavy rain and damage to Mexico, Cuba, and the Caribbean. Hurricane Olga became one of the longest lived hurricanes in the Atlantic. Hurricane Sebastien caused lots of destruction in Cuba and the United States. Hurricane Alpha became the last storm of the season and first storm named by the Greek alphabet since Tropical Storm Alpha in 2005. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/05/2019 till:27/05/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:01/06/2019 till:08/06/2019 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:14/06/2019 till:20/06/2019 color:C1 text:"Chantal (C1)" from:16/06/2019 till:23/06/2019 color:C4 text:"Dorian (C4)" from:24/06/2019 till:29/06/2019 color:C1 text:"Erin (C1)" from:02/07/2019 till:11/07/2019 color:C4 text:"Fernand (C4)" from:05/07/2019 till:11/07/2019 color:TS text:"Gabrielle (TS)" from:10/07/2019 till:20/07/2019 color:C3 text:"Humberto (C3)" barset:break from:22/07/2019 till:25/07/2019 color:TS text:"Imelda (TS)" from:22/07/2019 till:23/07/2019 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" from:25/07/2019 till:04/08/2019 color:C5 text:"Jerry (C5)" from:13/08/2019 till:17/08/2019 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" from:22/08/2019 till:26/08/2019 color:TS text:"Lorenzo (TS)" from:26/08/2019 till:29/08/2019 color:TS text:"Melissa (TS)" from:05/09/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:TS text:"Nestor (TS)" from:07/09/2019 till:27/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Olga (C1)" barset:break from:15/09/2019 till:22/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Pablo (C3)" from:25/09/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:C2 text:"Rebekah (C2)" from:10/10/2019 till:16/10/2019 color:C4 text:"Sebastien (C4)" from:19/10/2019 till:22/10/2019 color:TS text:"Tanya (TS)" from:28/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Van (C1)" from:04/11/2019 till:07/11/2019 color:TS text:"Wendy (TS)" from:19/11/2019 till:23/11/2019 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Andrea Deaths: 0 Damage: Minimal Notes: Remnants strengthened into a rare subtropical storm in Lake Huron Tropical Storm Barry Deaths: 2 Damage: $4 million (2019 USD) Hurricane Chantal Deaths: 3 Damage: $345 million (2019 USD) Hurricane Dorian Deaths: 11 Damage: $98 million (2019 USD) Hurricane Erin Deaths: 0 Damage: None Hurricane Fernand Deaths: 461 ''' '''Damage: $8.4 billion (2019 USD) Tropical Storm Gabrielle Deaths: 0 Damage: None Hurricane Humberto Deaths: 0 Damage: None Tropical Storm Imelda Deaths: 0 Damage: None Tropical Depression Nine Deaths: 0 Damage: None Hurricane Jerry Deaths: 0 Damage: Minimal Notes: Largest Atlantic hurricane on record in terms of size of storm, surpassing Sandy of 2012. First Category 5 hurricane since Hurricane Maria in 2017. Tied with Hurricanes Mitch and Dean as the eighth-most intense Atlantic hurricane on record. Strongest storm to exist in the open Atlantic in terms of storm pressure Tropical Storm Karen Deaths: 0 Damage: Minimal Tropical Storm Lorenzo Deaths: 2 Damage: $43 million (2019 USD) Tropical Storm Melissa Deaths: 0 Damage: Minimal Tropical Storm Nestor Deaths: 4 Damage: $2 million (2019 USD) Hurricane Olga Deaths: 0 Damage: $500 million (2019 USD) Hurricane Pablo Deaths: 0 Damage: None Hurricane Rebekah Deaths: 0 Damage: Minimal Hurricane Sebastien Deaths: 187 Damage: $12 billion (2019 USD) Tropical Storm Tanya Deaths: 0 Damage: None Hurricane Van Deaths: 0 Damage: None Tropical Storm Wendy Deaths: 0 Damage: None Hurricane Alpha Deaths: 0 Damage: None Other systems Remnants from Tropical Storm Andrea formed into an extremely rare subtropical storm. Storm Names The following names were used for the 2019 hurricane season. Storm names not retired will be used for the 2025 season. This was the same list used in 2013, with the exception of Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. Storms were named Nestor, Rebekah, Van, and Wendy for the first time. Greek Names Retirement On April 5, 2020, at the 42nd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Fernand and Sebastien due to the deaths and destruction they caused and they will never be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Felipe and Spencer for the 2025 season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons